warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echomist
Charart Requests Please put any Charart requests here :) . Hi, Echo. Can you please do Goldenbird as a warrior? Thanks. Oh, and have you read the story she's from? Sparrowsong 18:39, October 23, 2009 (UTC) No, I don't mind that at all. And thanks, glad you liked Secret! Sparrowsong 19:44, October 23, 2009 (UTC) OMG, thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love her!!! Sparrowsong 20:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Eveningshine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 21:02, September 10, 2009 hi! Hi, Echomist! Mind to edit your file? [Echomist Hi again! 21:24, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sorry, that was me. :) [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 21:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) HAI Yeah, that's why I signed your list :) Plus I like random cats :) --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 19:08, September 26, 2009 (UTC) yeah...side effects Anyway, I'll be there in a sec Gingerspots I've added her :). Is she pregnant or is she just in the nursery, like Daisy? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:17, September 26, 2009 (UTC) XD I guess Tigertail or Redclaw. But if you want to be Redclaw's mate, you'll have to ask Redclaw7. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:27, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok then. Your kits will be born on Tuesday. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Shadowpaw Hey, Echo! Um, well, we both have cats named Shadowpaw. I want to make a page that still features my cat's name without giving anything away, but... well... yeah. Could you fix your title or something, like, put the story name he's in or something? That's what I'm doing, and it would be cool if you could do that, too! I don't want to nag, but if readers find our pages then it might get confusing for them. Anyway, thanks! (I honestly don't want to sound rude, overprotective, or anything else that's bad) Forests are life 22:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Fawnpaw! I made a Fawnpaw because I was just plain bored! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) hi :3 4 no reason--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 17:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 17:06, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Shadowpaw again Okay, at the top of the page you click "Move". There's a picture of a page with a little green arrow going right. Click on that and you can rename the page. :D Thanks again! Forests are life Mosskit Hi Echo, I made a charart of Mosskit. You can use it if you want... Sparrowsong (talk!) 03:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Stone Sorry I was just adding random pic's SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! --Isy 14:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Hi! Hi, Echo! :) Can I do Fawnpaw, Shadowpaw, and Silverpaw pixels? Pleases? I'll understand if you say no. :)[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks! I'll do it tomorrow. Mythclan, we're at the lake. :) Wana come? (http://mythclans.piczo.com/thelake?cr=1) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:16, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks OK. Bye! ( Are you in a Christian school? )[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :3 hey Echo! going on Mythclans.piczo.com right now? 23:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Bracken- Hey whats happening? -[[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 00:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) That's Awesome!!! Cool! But what's the main difference between Christanity and Jewdism? Man I spelt that wrong, sorry, and I'm a nitwit and these things. I just did an essay on the religion, and I already forgot... I'm nonreligious, but the rest of my family, are, you know, God believers... Except me. I'm horrible... Just can't make up it mind about truth... Do you like my new siggy?--[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift']] [[User talk:Eveningswift|'First's Time']] 00:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Yes, sorry about that, I'm just so busy with school! I'll do that right now since I have a bit of time! :) Hope you can forgive me! --PandasongPanda-Love 00:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay, here you go! --PandasongPanda-Love 00:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Glad you like her! --PandasongPanda-Love 16:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thanks for answering and the compliment! :3 Check out my festive ones on my page, if you have some spare time and nothing better to do than waste you time staring at weirdly grouped colors... :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) : No, I never had one, because I didn't join. I hate WarriorsWikia, and would do nothing to improve that site. -facepalm?- [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 18:12, October 4, 2009 (UTC) X3 Well, I don't know, I don't feel really appreciated. T.T Not at all. Nada. It's like I'm not even there. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 18:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah. :) But I'm saying that I'm not appreciated HERE. I edit others' grammar errors... I do a lot of charcats, and I also do more than some other people, and I'm STILL not mentioned ANYWHERE. It's like I'm not doing anything at all. I feel pretty angry, but I'm not going to say anything else. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 18:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -smiles and huggeth to DEATH- thanks, Echo! :D -grumbles- but still, I'm still not as good as the more popular admins, no matter how much I contribute. Thanks, anyway! X3 Echomist-is-AWESOME! Echomist-is-AWESOME! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hi Echomist! *dips head respectfully* Thanks for signing my friend's list and for making me a warrior of the Project Improvement. Congrats...uhh...I guess you could say boss. Congrats on becoming leader anyway! Leave me a meow anytime! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:12, October 4 2009 (UTC) Alright Echo! Thanks for the thanks for the thanks (if that makes any sense) :D I have to go but I'll be on tomorrow like always! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:44, October 4 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Echo, how's it going? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I saw! Emily (Brightsparrow) sent me it on email. I just read it a minute ago. FUNNEH　and totally random! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:01, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi, congratulations and question Echo. Shall we use WWiki blanks, or make our own? If we use WWiki blanks, that would be copying. I mean, how about the only blanks we can use from there are Warriors, Apprentices, kits, queens, and leaders? Then we can make our own rogue, loner, kittypet, ect. We could even make a StarClan cat blank! And congrats on becoming the project's leader. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 21:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) SUUUP hey Echo, how's it going. If you want, you can join us on mapleClan if you want to random the place up lol. Hawkfrost will be there! Ahhh that'll be good for my fanfiction story...regular one. --[[User:Brightsparrow|'~Brightsparrow~']] 21:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) No, there will not be separate blanks for StarClan cats. They will be female shorthairs and longhairs, and male shorthairs and longhairs. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm Baaaaccckkkk I'm baaaaacccckkkk! Haha no really I am! Anyway, thanks for the...oh forget it. So Echo (can I call you that?), I'm reading your stories as we speak and they're really good! And I was wondering if you'd like to control any of my cats, if you'd like to, just go here. Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:07, October 5 2009 (UTC) Thanks! You're not so bad yourself XD just kidding, you're amazing! Sure Wildmarsh sounds great, do you have any ideas what you'd like to do with her? Just let me know! See you around! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:41, October 6 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, Echo, can I make a characat for you, I'm dead bored. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) : OK! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :: I'm going to put him on the WC Art page just for the heck of it! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:33, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: I did it! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::: I don't know if Swiftsong's Peacesong, but she sure reminds me of her. I come up with all these detective things... I don't remember if you were there or not, but when Cobratongue went on Mapleclan, I could totally tell that it was her... :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Check, and PLEASE rate, on http://warriorscharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Characters_Wiki_talk:Improvement_Art [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:45, October 7, 2009 (UTC) No, I'm not Peacesong. And could you please stop saying that I'm her? Do you know what it feels like to have a bunch of people always saying that your someone your not? Gosh! --[[User:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill']] [[User talk:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill's Talk']] 22:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) PIA Can I post more than one image right now? Or do I have to wait until my first image gets approved/declined? --Rainwhisker09 18:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Okay, sorry about that, that night I was a little annoyed because I did horrible on a science test. :) --[[User:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill']] [[User talk:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill's Talk']] 22:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I haven't had any images approved on WWiki. I withdrew my cave-guard blanks, and I have an image up for approval. Does that mean that I can't post another image? --Rainwhisker09 23:55, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! *purrs* --Rainwhisker09 15:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) hi hey echo, can we post join requests on thefeatherclans yet or not?just wondering...ღҢĺđďệИŜυήღEver Wish... 21:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Stormwing Hi, Echo. Can you make Stormwing as a queen? Please and thank you :). Sparrowsong 23:11, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ok!![[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★' ]] 23:23, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I love her! Just curious, have you read the BrookClan series? Sparrowsong 00:27, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Aww, glad ya like them. The Brightest Dawn is great. Sorry to hear that you're busy... Sparrowsong 00:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Well, noticed you were on so just wanted to say hi! --PandasongPanda-Love 00:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Just a minute. Sparrowsong 00:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Dapplekit - Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a red tail. FinchClan kit, Brindlecloud's daughter. Brindlecloud - Brown tabby she-cat with a red tail and hazel-green eyes. FinchClan queen. Littlemouse - Small brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. RavenClan elder. Moonsong - Long-haired pale tabby she-cat with yellow eyes like the moon. SparrowClan warrior. Skypaw - Silvery-grey she-cat with white tabby stripes. DoveClan medicine cat apprentice. Sparrowsong 00:51, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Not much, you? :) --PandasongPanda-Love 13:56, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Wildmarsh Sure, whatever works. You're in control....haha that sounds mysterious. Anyway, I'll be creating a page for her soon so then you can list all your ideas on her talk page. Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:15, October 16 2009 (UTC) Hi, Echo, wassup? :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 17:41, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay, hi Echomist! Nice to meet you and thanks for the welcome! --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 22:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Gingerspots Gingerspots' kits are due. What do you want their names and descriptions to be? --Sparrowsong 23:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Clans Can I join as.. Applestar- thin silver tabby she-cat with apple-green eyes, leader of DoveClan Starlingflight- shiny black she-cat with green eyes, deputy of FinchClan Thanks, [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 23:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Clan Can I be deputy of Ficnclan as:Hiddensun-young sleek black she-cat, with slender graceful shape and eyes like teh sun.[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★' ]] 00:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Can I join as: Thistleblaze-A small but sharp-tongued grey she-cat with warm amber eyes, deputy of DoveClan? Thanks! --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 00:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Yay! OK, I already did, though, didn't I? :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :) --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 00:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) sure i'll be deputy of......doveclan.[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★' ]] 00:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) lol i'll be deputy of ravencla then. LOL [[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★' ]] 00:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) hey Echo, can I join Sparrowclan as Blackfire?(yup, u know the description)[[User:Blackfire2| Blackfire ]] 02:33, October 18, 2009 (UTC) DoveClan Sure! I'll join DoveClan as Starlingpaw - a little brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. -Leafpaw of IvyClan 18:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Doveclan I'll join Doveclan! i'll do that as soon as I can! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 21:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ! Eveningswift is quitting this wikia! ? --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 21:55, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I fully agree. She's making a terrible mistake. She's really taking some critism seriously. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 23:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) -sighs- i know I can't believe it. Awesome friend she was. And she wont tell me what is going on, I had to look on Fog's and hawkfire's page! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 23:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Echo :) -Evening I don't really know why. But its sad. --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 00:18, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Can I be leader of SparrowClan, please? Rosestar - Pale ginger tabby she-cat. Thanks! Sparrowsong 21:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) FeatherClans Right, sorry -ahem- I'll join FinchClan name: Violetleaf position: Warrior P.S Awesome new siggeh!!!! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 21:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm.....I don't know. I don't think I should...but thanks anyways!! =D SkyClan is 20:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I really like it. And, thanks :). Sparrowsong 21:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC) lol, (robotic voice) Welcome, have a nice day, and extra pie--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 00:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Can I join FinchClan as the leader? Foreststar? He's a short-haired gray tom with a tuft of fur on his head and forest-green eyes. Thanks, Echo! Forests under sky 12:35, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Sure! I'd love to join. What can I join as? [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 20:56, October 21 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, echomist, i'm brineminnow. how'd eveningswift get blocked? Are those admins BLIND? T.T [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 22:05, October 21, 2009 (UTC) No, i read the thing on sparrowsong and hawkfire's page, they said that they banned her.>:( They're so mean to my friend here.[[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 22:11, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hi, havent talked to you in awhile. Whats happening? [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 00:17, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I just archived it :). Sparrowsong 00:09, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:FeatherClans Ummmm...hold on....okay got it. Sorry for the wait. Oh wait, you didn't wait, I did. Haha anyway, sorry, I get like this when I stay up too late and then I get hyper and...you probably don't care :D Anyway, to the point of this weird conversation, I'll be the medicine cat of RavenClan. Her name will be Miststripe and she'll be a silver she-cat with navy blue eyes. She's mischevous but fun and caring at the same time. Whatdda think? SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 01:02, October 23 2009 (UTC) hey echo just saying on the horse website add HiddenDream and don't add HiddenWish.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hiddensun ★']] 20:09, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I was just noticing that you need more RavenClan cats. Here are some: Applefur - Dark ginger she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes. Warrior. Graytail - Fluffy dark grey tom with a short tail, dark green eyes. Elder. Ivystream - Blind light grey tabby she-cat. Elder. Snowsky - Frail white she-cat with green eyes. Elder. Blossomheart - Long-furred brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Elder. Palefrost - Beautiful blonde tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, dark stripes, and a long tail. Warrior. Bramblepaw - Brown tabby tom with black stripes and pale yellow eyes. Apprentice. Sparrowsong 20:21, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure, I guess you can take out Snowsky, Applefur, and Palefrost. Sparrowsong 20:37, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Im good thanks. Yeah, ever since mythclans it seems like i never see people i know. Maybe they just have new names....lol. [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 02:25, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, sorry I was a little late but I didn't know I didn't sign it already. Anyway....[[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 20:35, October 24 2009 (UTC) OMG ECHO, HILARIOUS !!!--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 16:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Forgot to give this to you: The coveted random award!--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 15:55, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Would u like 2 join my Clan?--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 14:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Charart hey dawn could you make me a charart of Hiddensun. She is a short haired black she-cat with amber eyes(like the sun) and the part of her nose/mouth is a little lighter. [[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 14:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) thank you soo much!!1and sorry that i called you dawn i think that i was on mythclans with her so i got kinda confused lol-stupid me-soo sorry!!and thank you she's beautiful(wow you're fast!!)[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 18:07, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey I was wondering, can you teach me how to make tabby markings? If you're busy and stuff, I understand. It's just that M&S hasn't replied to me on WWiki and I've been trying to figure out how to make them. Thanks! --Hallow's Eve09 00:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much! I'll go try making them now. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 18:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi Echomist by the way I have finished the Task you gave me (sorry it took so look I was busy)--Pebbleshine 13:28, November 2, 2009 (UTC))PebbleIt’s Pebbleshine! Oh and can you make me a chart cat please. Its a brown she-cat with Red stripes and blue eyes.Thks--Pebbleshine 13:32, November 2, 2009 (UTC))PebbleIt’s Pebbleshine! Is it ok that Hawkey and I are teaching Forest how to make chararts? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 13:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh I think This is It it worked ! But can I join Raven clan? If I can can I be the leader (oakstar or oakbreeze a brown she-cat with red stripes and Blue eyes)Also can I be a warrior of Dove clan. She will be called Pebbledash a Silver-gray she-cat with black and white dashes alover her body.Thks--Pebbleshine 13:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC)PebbleIt’s Pebbleshine! She is called Oakbreeze.--Pebbleshine 13:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC)PebbleIt’s Pebbleshine! Can I join DoveClan? Lightstream - white she-cat with a yellowish stripe down her back. She is expecting kits, but her mate is unknown. (Queen) Bristlepaw - dark brown tom with bristle-like fur. He is often hostile to many cats, whether they are his clanmates or not. (Apprentice) Thanks! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 22:08, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yo Yo! Sorry I didn't reply before, I was making some articles before the names of my cats were taken. :) While I'm at it, can I ask you a question? On Improvement Art, are the only chararts we're aloud to do of characters chararts for our own characters? (if that is confusing, let me know, I'll try to rephrase it.) :D --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 03:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) PIA On PIA, I noticed that there was an idea for how many chararts a member can have reserved, could you repeat this to me since I can't seem to find it anywhere at the moment? And also, how many that would mean I could reserve and have up on the page for approval at once? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 22:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC)